


Dog Park Surprises

by seabasstianstan



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS, Awkward Flirting, Basically I was having Chris Evans feels, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabasstianstan/pseuds/seabasstianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you bumped into Dodger accompanied by his human Chris Evans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Park Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this: http://seabasstianstann.tumblr.com/post/148838968727/thelonesomequeen-message-from-chris  
> ((See the tags, I feel things about Chris' pupper)

I was currently visiting my cousin sister in Boston where she lived with her boyfriend of seven years and her more recent love, a rescued Alaskan malamute named Zeke. We had been best of friends as kids and that closeness only followed us into our adult lives. I was a writer who was in dire need of some inspiration, and a break that didn’t involve phone calls from my publishers every week, wanting me to crunch out a cheesy, unrealistic romance novel. Apparently cheesy, unrealistic romance novels never went out of trend.

The absolute highlight of my trip, apart from my sister, was Zeke. The simple logic that I follow in life is that dogs are better than people. Simple.

I have been a dog person as long as I can remember. It started when I was visiting my grandmother and they had rescued a dog that was a lot bigger than the puppies I was used to cuddling. The first few days involved lots of crying on my part about how the dog was too big and scary. In reality, Duggu was the sweetest and most cuddly dog you would ever meet.

Zeke was one of the most magnificently large dogs I had ever come across, who was also convinced that he was most definitely a lap dog and tried to sit on everyone’s lap including that of our 5-year-old niece. Let’s just say that didn’t necessarily go according to his plan.

On my fifth morning in the city, which was a Sunday, all that my sister wanted to do was cuddle in bed with her boyfriend. But Zeke had completely different plans, he was bubbling with excitement. Sundays were the days when they almost always drove Zeke to the dog park nearby and the Sundays that they didn’t, he would pout at them all day. How he knew the exact day when he was supposed to be taken out to the dog park was a mystery we were yet to solve.

So I offered to take him out and let the two of them have some quality ‘romance’ time. And that is how I ended up here, surrounded by dogs of all sizes and kinds.

Zeke was playing with a couple of huskies and golden retrievers so I decided to take sit down on the grass nearby and watch over Zeke and the rest of the dogs.

I was basking in the beauty of the park and the beings (read dogs) in it when I scanned through the park and my eyes caught onto an extremely pale person standing a little distance away from where I was sitting.

The man was wearing jogging pants and a white t-shirt, which I must admit really emphasized his muscles and taut stomach, paired with a cap. His head was tilted slightly down and the shadow from his cap was somewhat obscuring his face from full view. I could see he had a full grown, slightly auburn beard. The man in the cap had awfully familiar features but without much of his face in view I couldn’t pinpoint who exactly he was. Was he someone I personally knew? Was he someone I knew from work? Or worse, was he an ex-boyfriend?

He lifted his head slightly, letting the shadow from his cap lift up a little and it suddenly hit me who that man was.

I was staring at Chris Evans in his full glory. In a dog park. Who would have even thought?

He looked down and I followed his gaze to reach a dog, presumably his. His dog’s face was just inviting me to kiss it.

I realized that I had probably been looking in his vague direction a little too long, and that was the exact moment when he slightly tiled his head and caught me staring at him and his dog. There was absolutely no doubt in either of our minds that I was staring and that he had caught me red handed.

The best way, I decided, was to face it.

I turned to my neighbor, a girl with bright pink hair, and asked her if she could keep an eye on the big Alaskan malamute and she gladly agreed. Next, I got up and walked towards him. He straightened up as I reached him.

“Hi” I started.

“Hey” he replied.

“Um, I know this will sound weird but-“

“Oh no it’s completely fine. You can take a picture with me, but only if my dog’s allowed to be in it too” he joked.

His assumption made me chuckle and I continued with what I had started out to say.

“Actually I just wanted to ask if I could pet your dog. He looks extremely cuddly and I couldn’t help but stare”

My statement wasn’t necessarily a lie even though Chris was the one that had caught my eye, his dog just seemed so cute that I couldn’t help but let my eyes linger on them for a while, which is when he had caught me.

His cheeks adorably turned slightly red in embarrassed and I tried helping him by quipping in further, “In your defense though I do understand why you’d assume I was coming up to your for a picture”

“Glad that didn’t come across as completely cocky” he confessed.

“Oh it definitely did, but understandably so”

“The one time I decide to be over confident and my dog overshadows me. By the way” he got down on his knees, and I followed suit. “This is Dodger. Dodger, this is…”

“Y/N”

“Y/N” Chris repeated to Dodger and then turned to face me “You have a really beautiful name”

It was my turn to blush and I hoped Gods of all religions (and a couple of superheroes just in case) that it didn’t show on my skin.

Instead of pondering over that, I muttered ‘thanks’ to Chris and turned my attention to the beautiful dog in front of me.

“Hello Dodger!”

Dodger and his wagging tail greeted me back by licking whatever skin he could find as I continued to lightly pet and scratch him.

Unknown to all three of us, Zeke had gotten bored of the dogs and in search of his human, he let out a high-pitched growl which snapped my attention right away from everyone else and towards him.

My worst fear was he had gotten hurt while I was with Dodger and I quickly stood up and turned my head around to find Zeke still in the middle of the densely populated area where the dogs were playing.

“Zeke!” I called out loudly, and Zeke’s attention instantly turned our way.

He ran full speed towards us and I took a few steps ahead to greet him. Being the big dog he was, he put the breaks on his running a little too late and crashed right into me while slowing down, making me tumble down with him.

“Zeke calm down” I giggled as he licked my face and the hands that were trying to get him away from me. I sat up on the ground and gave him a hug, which he knew exactly how to respond to, by sitting on my lap.

“Oh no mister you are too big to be a lap dog,” I said, trying to push him away.

Of course, Zeke didn’t budge even slightly and I sighed in defeat, nuzzling my face into his fur.

“You know this one does the same thing all the time” Chris commented at my situation.

I laughed again at the tendencies of both the dogs and turned to Zeke.

“Zeke, come on, let’s make a new friend”

With some more effort, Zeke was off my lap and I called out to Dodger who was shyly standing with Chris.

I guess dogs do take on their human’s traits.

Zeke, being the overexcited puppy he was, greeted Dodger with kisses and the two dogs were quick to get along, leaving Chris and I alone.

Chris took a seat next to where I was still sitting and an easy conversation flowed between us, ranging from showing each other dorky pictures of our respective dogs to talking about our work and him promising to read my book, something that his sister had been bugging him to do for a while now.

About another hour later, half way through which both Dodger and Zeke had gotten tired and took a seat next to us, we decided it was time to get back.

Chris offered to talk us to the car.

“So, will I see you again?” he asked as he held my car’s door open for me after we had put Zeke in the back seat.

“I sure hope you do”

“You got a pen anywhere in there?” he asked, peeping into my sister’s car.

Knowing her, there would definitely be a pen in the dashboard compartment and I quickly retrieved it.

I then preceded to hand the pen over to Chris who quickly uncapped it and scribbled his number on the back of my hand, signing it off with his name and a little winking face.

“In case you want me to see you again, how about you give me a call?”

“You make a convincing case with that wink emote so I might just take you up on that offer”

With that, I climbed into my car and Chris shut the door behind me.

Waving a goodbye to the gorgeous man on the sidewalk who had scribbled his number on my hand, Zeke and I headed back home.

Zeke made one of his infamous talking noises and I replied, “Yeah, I know. Same. Who could guess we would bump into Chris Evans at the dog park?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn into into a two part fic, I have not yet decided the future of this. I majorly wrote this because I got some feels I needed to get rid of. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
